1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to media for typewritten messages and more particularly to the reduction in size of the media for use in copying on Xerox or similar copying machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reduction in size of typewritten characters and spaces, so that more words can be used per page and the total number of pages for a given document can be reduced, is well known. Copy machines with optical methods of size reduction are known, and contract services for size reduction are available outside the office of the user of a copy machine. The present invention is not known to exist.